Sadistic Eyes
by YukaKyo
Summary: PrideEd x Roy Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos dorados, esos que no tenían brillo, levemente temblaron, había tomado una decisión y ahora ese humano le pertenecía. Yaoi Cap.6 Subido!
1. Chapter 1

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist el pertenece a su Autora, Blue Brids Ilusion, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La historia incoherente del fic es toda mía xD.

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Yaoi (Situaciones Chico/Chico, si no te agrada la idea... No leas... Abstente de estar jodiendo ¬¬ )

**Justificación: **El Personaje de Pride-Ed aparece en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion. Basado un poco en el mismo y en el anime. Aunque... da la impresión de no estar basado en ninguno de los dos y de hecho no lo esta xD... mou creo que no debí de haber dicho eso UoU

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

**1. Necesidades**

Oscuro, húmedo y frió.

Así le pareció ese lugar en cuanto hubo llegado. La pequeña faldilla negra se agito moviéndose suavemente, acompañando el movimiento de sus cabellos rubios. Algunos cuantos de los mechones del mismo con el sutil ondeo, acariciaban sus mejillas.

El metálico olor de la sangre le lleno los pulmones y el monótono sonido de algo golpeado, fue el único ruido que rompía el crudo silencio que envolvía la oscuridad. Camino despacio, acercándose, notando que los débiles gemidos de quien era golpeado, se hacían mas fuertes, nítidos, al igual que las siluetas de aquellos dos.

Sus ojos se fijaron el la espalda de aquel que estaba sobre el otro, hundiendo los nudillos en la quijada del hombre bajo suyo, que ya para ese entonces estaba mas que inconsciente.

Él lo sabia y aun así seguía en su labor, golpeando, magullando mezquinamente la piel, marcándola con sus nudillos sin compasión alguna. Se acerco mas, quedando a una lado suyo. Aunque su cercanía no logro influir para que el otro parara sus golpes.

— Envy — le llamo con voz neutra. — Ya basta—

Pero el homúnculo de cabellos verdoso oscuro no le presto atención alguna siguió afanado en su tarea harto de golpear el rostro de ese hombre, buscando ahora el pecho, abdomen y costados del mismo.

Un crujir de huesos se escucho de pronto, haciendo que con eso la sonrisa sádica en los finos labios de Envy se ensanchara y un gemido lleno de dolor escapara de la garganta de aquel quien se suponía estaba mas que inconsciente.

— Envy— Volvió a llamarle — Déjalo ya—

Por un segundo los ojos oscuros del homúnculo se fijaron en los del que le hablaba, sin abandonar la golpiza que sin piedad aun esparcía por el cuerpo maltrecho de ese hombre.

El imperturbable color dorado lleno de indiferencia en aquellas iris lo hastió, levantándose de un solo movimiento liberando por un momento de su castigo, al hombre que respiraba entrecortadamente en el suelo.

Sus pisadas eran fuertes y golpeaban el suelo con golpes secos provenientes de sus talones desnudos. Sus ojos centellaban furia, intentando intimidar al otro, mas no lo logro, haciendo que con esto su rabieta aumentara mas.

Los dorados ojos del joven, un poco mas bajo que él, tuvieron que alzarse al tenerlo a su lado, sosteniendo la mirada de Envy.

—¿Por que tengo que hacerlo? — Demando con furia levantando uno de sus puños amenazante.

— He Pride? Tu también te divertiste con los otros— termino señalando con uno de sus dedos la larga hoz que el rubio llevaba en una de sus manos goteando aun de sangre.

— Es hora de irnos— siseo simplemente sin contestar la pregunta, alejándose de Envy y quedando unos cuantos pasos cerca del caído.

— Entonces terminare con él— musito el joven de cabellera larga, crujiéndose los nudillos y golpeándolos después puño contra puño.

Pride sintió como el viento volvía a golpearle la cara con suavidad jugueteando con sus mechones de cabello suelto y al mismo tiempo trayéndole el aroma de la sangre de aquel que cerca de sus pies estaba.

No supo por que tenia la necesidad de hacer aquello, pero levanto una de sus manos impidiendo que Envy se acercara.

— Yo lo haré— Pride tenso su mano sobre el hoz que portaba levantándola ligeramente.

Un gruñido abandono los labios de Envy.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

El había sido el único capaz de enfrentarse a aquel alquimista. Era mas que su derecho terminar él con sus propias manos, la miserable vida de aquel hombre. No importaba lo que Pride dijera.

Él, Envy terminaría de matar a Roy Mustang.

— Obedece lo que dice Pride... Envy—

¿Que demonios?

Envy se giro, encontrándose con los ojos de Lust fijos en él. Ella había hablado, de forma autoritaria y segura, confiando en que él la escucharía y obedecería. Envy giro los ojos aburrido.

¿Acaso creía ella que era igual a Gluttony?

Pero muy al contrario de lo que sus pensamientos decían, su cuerpo ya lo llevaba hacia ella. Girando los ojos simplemente para despedirse de Pride.

— Nos vemos en casa entonces... Chibi-san—

Los escucho alejarse, despacio, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad, pero solo hasta que se sintió completamente solo, levanto con todas sus fuerzas la hoz mas allá arriba de su cabeza. Solo necesitaba ondearla un poco, dejarla caer de un movimiento suave con sus muñecas y la cabeza de aquel hombre rodaría por el suelo, hasta seguramente quedar cerca de los dedos de sus pies desnudos.

El mismo movimiento había hecho con los otros desdichados que se habían cruzado en su camino. No le había costado absolutamente nada de trabajo matar a aquellos humanos, civiles y militares todos morían, por igual.

Después de todo no importaba.

Daba lo mismo si los dejaba con vida o si se las arrebataba.

Y justo como Envy dijo, se había divertido haciéndolo.

Y finalmente la hoz fue dejada caer...

La filosa hoja de metal corto el viento. El chirrido sordo que producía el mismo era reconfortante a oídos del rubio, mas su ceño se frunció, no molesto ni mucho menos irritado, sino mas bien perturbado.

Sí, la hoz había bajado, hasta clavarse en la tierra.

Pero demasiado alejada de su objetivo, guiada ahí por sus propias manos. Se acerco mas mirando con recelo su arma teñida de sangre, para luego desviar la vista, recorriendo enteramente el cuerpo de aquel a quien había privado a Envy de matar.

¿Quién era?

Miro sus ropas rasgadas, las profundas hedidas que sangraban, su rostro golpeado, la herida en su ceja derecha, que liberaba espeso liquido rojo, mismo que bajaba hasta su ojo, como si lagrimas de sangre derramara. El uniforme azul cubierto en su mayoría por negruzco lodo y polvo.

El cabello negro revuelto, pero el rostro tranquilo, como si estuviera mas que resignado a que la muerte se lo llevara. Misma que estaba mas que cerca. En ese estado no duraría mucho, pronto moriría.

Sin saber por que se arrodillo a sus lado, y con sus dedos, recorrió su brazo, apenas tocándolo, impregnándose los dedos de aquel vital liquido que de él brotaba.

Ese hombre moriría. Aquello en si no importaba, sino el hecho de que todas aquellas heridas que tenia. Parecía como si, se hubiese dado por vencido justo antes de que la batalla empezara. No había señas de que se hubiera defendido, ni en el lugar del combate, así como tampoco en el cuerpo de Envy.

¿Por qué?

No se suponía que este hombre era uno de los mas fuertes, de los mejores alquimistas nacionales.

Algo debía de haber hecho Envy, tal vez algún acto o palabras en si, algo que llego a desarmarlo, hasta dejarlo indefenso ante sus puños. Resignándose a morir en manos del homúnculo. Arrugo mas su ceño, casi juntando sus cejas doradas, su cuerpo inconscientemente se había acercado a aquel hombre, una de sus manos lo sostenía evitando depositar su peso sobre el mismo y la otra débilmente se acercaba al rostro del pelinegro.

¿Qué había sido?

¿Por qué el dejarse vencer?

¿Por qué se sentía tan enfadado por eso?

El semblante tranquilo y resignado en el rostro de ese hombre lo irritaba.

Roy Mustang

Ese nombre en si y su rostro no significaban nada en su mente, podría decirse que esta era la primera vez que le veía, pero dentro de su pecho, algo le decía que no era así.

Que por eso tampoco había podido matarlo como en principio deseaba.

No... debía de tratarse de algo mas... por eso no le había arrebatado la vida.

Sus dedos largos y fríos recorrieron la mejilla pálida y manchada de lodo, hasta detenerse en la profunda herida en el pómulo de la misma, retirando con las yemas de los dedos algo de la sangre, aunque era inútil, mas de aquel liquido carmesí emergía, ensuciando la piel que con esmero había limpiado con sus dedos.

Por un segundo, odio el que hubiese sido Envy quien lo dejara en ese estado.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en sus labios, no había sido odio, mas bien, envidia.

Se acerco mas al rostro de Roy, pegando su frente a la suya, sintiendo el tibio calor de la piel.

Sus mechones rubios acariciaron las mejillas del otro, manchándose de lodo, polvo y sangre, hasta quedar junto a sus cabellos negros, revolviéndose entre los mismos.

Le había gustado, la combinación que ambos hacían. Los párpados del hombre fuertemente cerrados, se estremecían y el cálido aliento del mismo le golpeaba las mejillas y por sobre todo aquel aroma de su sangre, un sutil aroma de colonia percibía.

Pride dejo que su cuerpo se recargara contra el del otro, mas sin aplastarlo con el mismo. Escondiendo su rostro contra el cuello del pelinegro, degustando a placer la esencia de la colonia que portaba. Sus manos se aferraron a su cuerpo, acercándolo, aun y cuando eso hizo que de sus labios gemidos adoloridos brotaran.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus ojos dorados, esos que no tenían brillo, levemente temblaron.

Tenia... La... Necesidad...

De limpiar sus heridas...

De ser solo él quien lo tocara...

De que abriera sus ojos y lo mirara... justo como él lo hacia...

Había tomado una decisión y ahora ese humano le pertenecía.

Su rostro, su nombre, su ser, ahora tenían un significado que antes no tenia.

No lo dejaría morir, seguiría con vida, cerca de él y eso era todo lo que Pride por ahora quería...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

N de la A: Hola! Hacia mucho que no me reaparecía por acá ( Lo se, tal vez ni me recuerden xD... Nah) En fin espero reportarme para la próxima semana... eso si alguien le interesa que continué con este fic que ya llevaba mucho tiempo empolvándose en una memory xD

Bye, Bye!

Pd. No reclamen incongruencias xD

"Hoy _solo espero que pronto, sus latidos dentro de mi, dejen de atormentarme"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist el pertenece a su Autora, Blue Brids Ilusion, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La historia incoherente del fic es toda mía xD.

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Yaoi (Situaciones Chico/Chico, si no te agrada la idea... No leas... Abstente de estar jodiendo ¬¬ )

**Justificación: **El Personaje de Pride-Ed aparece en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion. Basado un poco en el mismo y en el anime. Aunque... da la impresión de no estar basado en ninguno de los dos y de hecho no lo esta xD... mou creo que no debí de haber dicho eso UoU

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

**2.- Recuerdos**

Los cálidos rayos dorados entraban por la ventana, colándose entre las cortinas abiertas, que ondeaban levemente por la suave brisa que traía la mañana. Las cortinas brillaban por los brillantes rayos reflejados en las mismas, tiñendo las blancas telas del mismo color bermejo del sol.

Camino despacio hasta que sus muslos golpearon el alfeizar de la misma, para luego sentarse sobre el mismo. Sus cabellos se movieron con suavidad, ondeando lentamente por la cálida brisa, dejando que sus manos se tendieran sobre sus muslos, el viento soplo un poco mas haciendo que los mechones de su flequillo le molestaran, impidiéndole ver con claridad la inmensa cama que se encontraba justo frente de él.

Las sabanas blancas estaban revueltas, cubriendo sutilmente el cuerpo de aquel hombre que podría decirse descansaba placidamente o al menos eso se podía apreciar con la vista, pero que en ocasiones gemía, expresando el dolor de las heridas internas que le atormentaban.

Pride se sujeto con ambas manos los mechones dorados, permitiéndose así contemplar aquel joven, las gruesas vendas sobresalían de las sabanas, algunas ya manchadas de sangre y otras mas holgadas, por los constantes movimientos del pelinegro que inconscientemente se movía con fuerza.

Durante toda la noche lo había hecho, sus movimientos eran violentos y susurraba frases entrecortadas, aunque sin significado alguno. O al menos Pride no le había encontrado alguno. Aun no despertaba y con forme avanzaban las horas parecía no estar dispuesto a hacerlo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las fuertes detonaciones de aquella arma eran constantes, sus disparos eran perfectos, solo en contadas ocasiones había perdido una o dos balas, por falta de concentración, justo como en aquellos minutos se encontraba. Todos sus disparos habían fallado, sin dar en el blanco papel, donde se dibujaba una silueta humana, con marcados puntos mortales para disparar.

Solo cuando se encontraba así fallaba, ni siquiera la herida en su hombro le había temblar el pulso, no era nada, a comparación de la desesperación que sentía.

Hawkeye se quito los protectores, tanto de los ojos como de los oídos, dejándolos sobre la pequeña mesita caoba cerca de ella, su arma no tardo en acompañarlos, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas. Llevo sus manos al rostro cubriéndolo con las mismas. Había sido su culpa. Todo desde el principio lo había sido.

Si no se hubiera separado de Mustang nada de esto hubiera sucedido. Si tan solo hubiese hecho caso mudo a aquellas personas que gritaban y lo hubiera seguido, él no estaría.

El fuerte rechinido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y a regañadientes levanto la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban preocupados. Lo miro sentarse a su lado, justo donde otra silla se encontraba, un suave ladrido llamo su atención después, encontrando los brillantes ojos negros de Black Hayate mirándola, esperando una familiar caricia sobre su cabeza. Misma que no tardo en presentarse.

.-Sabia que estarías aquí.-

.-Havoc.-Susurro quedamente mirándolo extrañada.- ¿Cómo lo supiste?.-

.-Jean, Riza recuerda nada de formalismos.- las palabras del rubio eran alegres pero contagiadas con un poco de enfado, el cigarrillo en sus labios se movía con cada una de las frases que soltaba.

.- Y de.. ¿cómo saberlo?, fue fácil, a estas insanas horas de la mañana la única que viene aquí, eres tu.- Riza desvió su mirada castaña de la azulada de su compañero, fijándose en el pelaje oscuro de Black Hayate, esparciendo algunas sutiles caricias sobre el mismo, que movía la cola en señal de que aquellas atenciones que su dueña le brindaba.

Un suave bufido abandono los labios de la rubia. Después de todo las palabras de Jean eran tan ciertas, nadie mas que ella llegaba tan temprano a aquellas instalaciones especiales, aunque solo eran en pocas y contadas ocasiones cuando lo hacia. Y siempre era cuando había fallado en alguna misión, estaba demasiado distraída o bien, se sentía culpable justo como ahora.

_Se había separado del general, dirigiéndose hacia donde los gritos de angustia y terror de algunas personas se habían escuchado, aunque ahora todo lucia terriblemente silencioso y pacifico. Su arma estaba lista y cargada, las lámparas que debían alumbrar aquellos corredores de esa calle estaban destruidos y las que quedaban apenas y alumbraban. _

_Pudo distinguir a lo lejos una sombra, alguien de complexión delgada y de baja estatura, los largos cabellos ondeaban suavemente con el frió viento, suspiro aliviada, al parece era una de aquellas personas que había escuchado y afortunadamente se encontraba bien, mas esto no era suficiente para hacerla bajar la guardia._

_Aun con el arma preparada y entre sus manos, cerca de su rostro, se detuvo a algunos pasos atrás de esa persona, notando las extrañas ropas oscuras que vestía, sus ojos recorrieron con rapidez uno de los brazos desnudos donde una serie de tatuajes rojizos dibujados estaban y entre sus manos el mango largo y plateado de lo que parecía ser una hoz._

_Por instinto se había hecho para atrás, no sin apuntar directo a la cabeza de aquel, la filosa arma de aquel, que llevaba en sus manos goteaba de sangre y solo al estar cerca pudo ver los numerosos cuerpos de personas que muertos se encontraban a los pies de aquel ser. Vio como se giraba lentamente, el viento movía furiosamente los sueltos mechones rubios de su cabello y fue solo hasta que el mismo se detuvo que pudo verlo con claridad. _

_El cabello rubio, aquel rostro, los ojos dorados inertes, sin vida..._

_.-Eduarwd-Kun.- apenas y había susurrado quedamente aquel nombre, cuando unas filosas garras se clavaron en su hombro, dañándola y goleándola de tal forma que fue arrastrada demasiados metros atrás, dejándola a considerable distancia, alejada del rubio._

_.-Lo siento... pero no puedo dejar que te le acerques.- _

_Riza había abierto los ojos que tenia levemente entrecerrados, tratando de ignorar el intenso dolor en su hombro, la caliente sangre broto del mismo, manchando y empapando la azulada tela del traje militar. Buscaba a la dueña de aquella voz, esa misma que le había proferido aquella lesión sobre su cuerpo. _

_De entre las sobras salió la mujer, vestida enteramente de negro, moviendo cadenciosamente su cuerpo, jugueteando con un mechón oscuro de su cabello, su guante estaba húmedo, la rubia entrecerró sus ojos comprendiendo, habían sido sus uñas las que había utilizado para dañarla. Debía ser una de aquellos que llamaban homúnculos. Fijo sus ojos castaños en el tatuaje rojo en medio de sus clavículas, para después hacerlo sobre la sonrisa burlesca que se dibujaba en sus labios pintados de un oscuro rojo._

_.-Pride es una persona muy importante para nosotros.-murmuro descuidadamente la mujer, arrojando de sus dedos el mechón de cabello que cayo unto a los demás, tras de su espalda, sus oscuros ojos miraron a la rubia, que lentamente trataba de levantarse del suelo.-Y no me gustaría perderlo si llega a tener recuerdos de ustedes.- _

_¿Pride? Ed ahora se llamaba así..._

_¿Y a que se refería con aquello de recuerdos?..._

_No dudo en disparar el gatillo de su arma al ver a aquella mujer acercarse peligrosamente a ella, el disparo había sido perfecto, directo al corazón de la misma. Vio como la mujer se doblaba, la sangre manando de su herida, pero aun así no cayo al suelo. Abrió los ojos confundida, volviendo a preparar el arma. Mas la fina risa de la mujer la estremecía._

_.-Puedes disparar cuanto quieras, pero no moriré por ello.- Lust alejo con sus dedos algo de aquel rojizo liquido de su cuerpo, llevándolo entre sus dedos hacia su labios, probando su propia sangre. _

_.-En cambio.-Lust fijo sus ojos en ella sonriendo con malicia .-Tu si lo harás.- Riza la miro con odio, apuntando directamente a la cabeza de esta, tal vez no podría matarla, pero tampoco se dejaría morir como la otra mujer deseaba. Mas no esperaba las palabras de la pelinegra con ironía murmuraría. _

_.-Acompañaras a tu general, seguramente Envy lo ha matado ya.-_

_Y fueron justo aquellas palabras las que hicieron que de sus manos, el arma al suelo y haciendo un sonido sordo al impactar contra el suelo, cayera. _

_La sonrisa en los labios de Lust fue mayor y con un sutil movimiento las uñas en sus dedos crecieron, multiplicando considerablemente su tamaño. Estaba segura que ni siquiera la rubia levantaría la mirada para verla acercarse, vamos ni siquiera tendría que hacerlo simplemente era cuestión de arrojar por así decirlo sus garras._

_Tres, no, cuatro detonaciones rompieron el silencio, dirigidos exactamente hacia ella, quien por reflejo, había guardado sus garras y dado algunos pasos atrás alejándose de la rubia. Miro a un hombre acercarse a toda prisa, rubio, con una escopeta en sus manos, tratando de darles alcance para proteger a la rubia. Una mueca fastidiada se dibujo en sus labios, mas recordó que Pride se encontraba atrás de ella. O la menos eso creía, pero al girar el rostro levemente, tras de si solo encontró cuerpos muertos y la fría oscuridad de la noche. _

_Pride... _

_Maldita sea... _

_¿Adonde se había ido?_

_Havoc vio como la mujer que hasta segundos antes había estado a punto de matar a Riza se desvanecía entre las sombras. No tardo en llegar hasta Hawkeye, arrodillándose a un lado de la misma, sus manos la sujetaron de los hombros, teniendo cuidado en no lastimarla demasiado del que se encontraba herido._

_.-Riza... ¿Estas bien?.-_

Aun se repetía aquella pregunta hecha por su compañero.

¿Estar bien?

No, no lo estaba, mucho menos ahora que después de aquello ya había pasado mas de tres días, sin poder encontrar ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Mustang.

.-Yo tenia que seguirle, era mi obligación protegerle, yo debía de estar a su lado, él era mas importante...-un nudo demasiado fuerte se formo en su garganta, impidiéndole seguir con su frase, no pudo evitarlo, así como tampoco algunas traicioneras lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

.-No te culpes, no siempre estarías ahí para protegerlo.- Murmuro suavemente Havoc, alejando con sus dedos algunas de aquellas lagrimas de las mejillas de la rubia.

.-Además... el general no es de esas personas que se dejen morir tan fácilmente, lo encontraremos.- termino sonriendo con amabilidad, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a la rubia y que efectivamente fue así, ya que pudo comprobarlo con la suave sonrisa que esta le regresaba.

Si era verdad...

Roy Mustang no era de esas personas que se dejaban morir con facilidad...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una suave sonrisa se dibujo en su labios. Se estaba cansando de estar ahí, simplemente sentado, observándolo, así como de esperar a que despertara por su propia cuenta. No estaría mal despertarlo, después de todo, había sido el quien en primer lugar lo había salvado de morir. Él curo con esmero sus heridas y estuvo ahí, durante las noches en que la intensa fiebre, no le había dejado dormir tranquilo.

¡Oh! Claro que no estaba mal despertarlo.

Mucho menos cuando había sido tan amable con él...

Pride se levanto despacio del alfeizar, encaminado sus pasos hacia la cama, donde las blancas sabanas resplandecían de limpias, cubriendo entre las mismas el maltrecho cuerpo de aquel hombre. Sus cabellos dorados se agitaron suavemente con su movimiento, pero no fue nada que sus dedos no pudieran controlar.

Termino cerca de la cama, para después subirse a la misma, hundiendo con su peso el mullido colchón, que estaba mas que suave para su gusto, pero que adoraría por la facilidad que este le brindaba al acercarlo mas, si es que esto era posible al mayor que aun dormía. Termino quedando justo como aquella noche, una vez mas sobre él. Pero sin el metálico olor de la sangre rodeándolos, ni las violentas y frías ráfagas de viento. Sino todo lo contrario.

La suave brisa era cálida, no había oscuras sombras, así como tampoco aquel molesto aroma a sangre, solo el delicado y delicioso aroma que provenía de la piel de aquel joven, misma que parecía estar tatuada sobre la misma. Pride se inclino un poco mas sobre él, volviendo a dejar sus rostro s demasiado cerca. En aquella ocasión, esa noche, había hecho exactamente lo mismo,

Sus rostros habían quedado demasiado cerca, sus alientos se habían entremezclado y los labios de aquel sujeto habían sido demasiado atrayentes para no probarlos, lo habían provocado hasta tal extremo, que Pride, tuvo la extrema necesidad de saborearlos. Y su sabor le había enloquecido, a pesar de que el mismo hubiese estado tan lleno de sangre y sin ser correspondido por el humano.

Aunque tal vez y en esta ocasión, saborearía solamente el sabor del pelinegro.

Y seguramente también, le correspondería...

Llevo sus manos al rostro del hombre, acariciando con suavidad las pálidas mejillas del mismo, uno de sus pulgares se entretuvo dibujando la suave comisura de sus labios, entreabriéndolos despacio, descubriendo la sonrosada lengua que dentro de aquella cálida boca se escondía.

Se inclino un poco mas, tocando con su nariz, la punta de la del otro, antes de ladear un poco su cabeza, recorriendo con sus labios las finas comisuras del otro, apenas y tocándolas, podía sentir sus alientos mezclándose, sus cuerpos demasiado próximos en uno del otro y el aroma del pelinegro, inundándole una vez mas, haciéndole perder los sentidos.

Y finalmente los labios de ambos se encontraron.

.-Así que aquí es donde estas la mayor parte de tu tiempo... Pride.-

Aquella voz...

El rubio tuvo que romper el contacto que unía sus labios y su cuerpo se alejo del suyo, con excesiva rapidez, encarando a la poseedora de aquella inconfundible voz femenina. La encontró sentada justo donde minutos atrás él estaba, los largos mechones oscuros ondeaban suavemente con la cálida brisa que entraba por la ventana abierta.

Una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en los labios de Lust, los dorados ojos de Pride la observaban, mas no había sentimiento alguno en los mismos, pero las cejas fuertemente fruncidas le hacían ver que estaba mas que molesto por haberlo interrumpido de aquella forma. Mas bien por haberlo privado de lo que hacia.

Desvió su mirada de Pride, dirigiéndola hacia la persona que estaba recostada sobre la cama. Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a Pride, extrañada y confusa. Ese hombre era una de las personas que él había estimado. O al menos tolerado. Entonces eso significaba que Pride.

¿Había vuelto a tener sus recuerdos? Los recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Justo lo que ella había querido evitarle.

.-Así que Roy Mustang.- susurro quedamente, desviando su vista una vez mas hacia el pelinegro.

.-Roy Mustang, con que ese es su nombre.- Pride murmuro aquello, volviéndose a acercar al pelinegro, acariciando con suavidad la frente del mismo, alejando algunos mechones oscuros de la misma.

Lust lo miro escéptica, mas pudo darse cuenta que, las acciones de Pride eran dulces y demasiado tiernas, incluso al pronunciar el nombre de aquel hombre, lo había hecho como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera. Y entonces fue que lo comprendio todo. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en sus delgados y carnosos labios.

Pride no recordaba absolutamente nada...

Ni siquiera teniendo a Roy Mustang cerca...

Eso era mucho mas que inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo...

Interesante...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua...

_Pedir perdón es inecesario... Ni siquiera esa rosa en tu mano repara el daño hecho..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist el pertenece a su Autora, Blue Brids Ilusion, pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La historia incoherente del fic es toda mía xD.

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Drama, Tragedy, Angst, Yaoi (Situaciones Chico/Chico, si no te agrada la idea... No leas... Abstente de estar jodiendo ¬¬ )

**Justificación: **El Personaje de Pride-Ed aparece en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion. El fic esta basado un poco en el mismo y en el anime. Aunque... da la impresión de no estar basado en ninguno de los dos y de hecho no lo esta xD... mou creo que no debí de haber dicho eso UoU

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

**3.- Completamente Muerto**

Era la primera vez que pisaba aquel lugar. Al menos en la ciudad central. Y es que le había parecido mas adecuado que fuese en su adorado Rizenbol que en ese lugar. El cementerio de su pueblo era el lugar donde debían descansar sus restos y no ahí, en esa sección privada del ejercito.

Pero no, no podía ser verdad. Se negaba a creerlo.

No hacia mas de unas cuantas horas que le habían comunicado lo sucedido. Su hermano, su amado hermano había muerto en aquel incidente en el que no solo ambos habían estado en peligro de muerte sino también el general Mustang y toda una completa comitiva de soldados del cuartel.

Algunos cuantos habían sido agraciados con una segunda oportunidad en la vida. Contándose él mismo entre aquellos. Mas su hermano no había corrido con tanta suerte. Ni siquiera el general se había salvado de su destino y por la inútil esperanza de sus subordinados las búsquedas seguían presentes. Pero Alphonse sabia que de un momento a otro, tal y como lo habían hecho con su propio hermano.

Lo enterrarían en una tumba sin cuerpo en él, que representara su partida.

La suave brisa meció sus cortos cabellos rubios y una idea cruzo por su mente, peor de inmediato con todas las contras que esta le traía la desecho de la misma. Traerlo de vuelta con una transmutación. Por favor seria imposible hacerlo y esta vez el solo, no sobreviviría a ese error.

Incluso la vida misma le parecía imposible de vivir sin Edward.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando sus ojos encontraron la tumba fresca de su hermano. Esa misma que sin esperarle habían enterrado en un cajón fúnebre lo único que habían encontrado de él en el lugar del siniestro. Su nuevo uniforme militar, rasgado y cubierto de sangre y de una mezcla alquimica imposible de descifrar.

Y con ello todos lo habían dado por muerto.

Debía de hacer él lo mismo también

¿No?

Apretó el hermoso ramo de flores que llevaba entre sus manos. Las blancas flores de largos pétalos se movieron, desprendiendo de ellas un dulce y delicioso aroma a fresco. Estrujándolo con violencia sobre sus pecho mientras sus orbes grises miraban aun sin podérselo creer las frías palabras que estaban escritas en el obituario de la tumba.

_**Edward Elric**_

_Respetable Coronel De La Milicia_

_Muerto En Acción_

_Amado Hermano Y Fiel Compañero_

Casi podía aceptar que había sido la teniente Hawkeye quien había mandado poner aquello. Y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas le inundaran los ojos haciéndole borrosa la visión frente a ellos. Debía de ser fuerte, fuerte y aceptar lo que estaba pasando.

Ed estaba muerto y nunca mas regresaría.

Cayo de rodillas soltando el ramo de flores que de un sonido seco cayo al suelo donde de un momento a otro sus puños le alejaron. Termino echado contra la tumba, tomando entre sus dedos puñados de tierra oscura que no tardo en estrujar y apretar entre los mismos tratando con aquello de mitigar un poco su pena.

Y es que aunque debía de aceptarlo. Se negaba a hacerlo.

Su hermano no podía estar muerto.

No podía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Se sentían demasiado pesados su parpados, que hasta incluso las largas pestañas ya le molestaban para seguir observando como hasta ahora lo había hecho. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansarlos, aunque aquella fuese una mala idea. Ya que casi de forma inmediata cayo rendido en la inconciencia, refugiándose en el mundo de los sueños.

O seria mejor llamarlo el reino de las pesadillas

Las tormentosas visiones llegaron nuevamente a él. Pasajes borrosos, llenos de dolor y angustia. Que le hicieron mover los parpados aun cerrados de forma desesperada y sobre humana debido a su condición. Emitiendo uno que otro quejido ahogado de sus labios. Que no eran producto mas que de un profundo y aberrante miedo.

Siempre era igual.

La misma pesadilla, cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Esa misma donde veía el fuego, polvo, sangre y la tenue silueta de dos cuerpos muertos cerca, demasiado cerca de él. Cuerpos que no mostraba un rostro o al menos que el mismo fuera reconocido por sus memorias.

Pero algo dentro de su ser le gritaba con fuerza que sabia con exactitud quienes eran.

La tibia calidez que desprendía uno.

El olor penetrante del fuego presente en el otro.

Y la desesperante y profunda angustia de no volverles a ver jamás.

Que incluso en ese mismo sueño se sentía morir tan solo para poder acompañarles a donde quiera que esos dos fueran a dar. Acompañarles, para estar una vez mas los tres juntos. En un mundo tan silencioso y oscuro, pero conciente de que en ese mundo no habría abuso, fuera de este mundo que solamente desgracias y penas les había brindado.

Auque en esta ocasión la pesadilla había cambiado, haciéndola mas desesperante de lo que normalmente era.

_Hermano_

Sus ojos dorados brillantes ese fijaron en una de las figuras que tendías en el suelo. Una de sus manos intento alcanzarlo, deseo acercarse, mas vio como la figura etéreamente desaparecía de su vista. Una sonrisa triste se dibujo en sus labios, pues a pesar de ver que la muerte no le esperaba a aquel que le había hablado, de su lado se tenia que marchar.

Cerro los ojos evitando mirar la transparente figura que desaparecía.

Suspiro, sin poder evitarlo, cuando unos dedos calidos trazaron su mejilla. Toco esa mano con sus propios dedos notándola húmeda de sangre. Aun así el metálico olor de la misma, no viciaba el profundo aroma a llamas impregnado en esos dedos que le tocaban con delicadeza.

Ladeo su cabeza hasta que su mejilla quedo recostada contra la palma abierta de esa mano, débiles lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos al notar que en aquella piel el calor rápidamente se perdía.

_Siempre metiéndote en problemas_

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar aquella voz, tan conocida, tan familiar. Los mismos se abrieron desmesurados al ver le rostro de Roy Mustang sonriéndole como despedida.

_Jamás cambiaras enano_

La mano que le tocaba cayo inerte junto al cuerpo de su dueño. Profundo cortes en su cuerpo y la sangre aun manando tibia en un hondo charco de sangre donde descansaba. Pero su semblante le parecía tan tranquilo y en cierta forma complacido. No importaban los espasmos que le recorrían, ni los hilillos de sangre que bajaban por sus mejillas, resbalando por su cuello, tan espesa, calida, muerta.

Las pupilas oscuras del hombre de dilataron, llevándose con las mismas el ultimo suspiro de su vida.

—Roy— le llamo sujetándole de los hombros moviéndolo despacio— Roy— volvió a llamarle estrujándolo con sobrada violencia.

— ROY—

Pride abrió los ojos respirando agitadamente, con la boca abierta tratando de capturar entre la misma violentas bocanadas de aire a sus pulmones. Miro con rapidez la habitación, moviendo de un lado a otro su cabeza sacudiendo sus largos cabellos rubios.

Aun era de noche, noto, al ver el paisaje oscuro de la ventana. Se alejo de la esquina en la que estaba hasta segundos atrás recargado y en la cual había sido preso de aquella pesadilla al quedarse dormido. Con pasos lentos y a tientas se acerco hasta la enorme cama. Sentándose con suma lentitud en la orilla de la misma.

Cerro los ojos intentado con ello el tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco.

Pocas eran las ocasiones en las que dormía, mas que nada porque no era necesario para Pride hacerlo. Pero siempre que lo hacia, aquella misma vivida pesadilla a él regresaba.

Negó fuertemente con su cabeza tratando de que con eso, se alejaran de su mente algunos de los retazos de aquel sueño que aun presentes tenia. Alejo con sus dedos algunos de los mechones que con el movimiento se le habían desacomodado y minutos después fue girando le rostro hacia el lugar donde el pelinegro dormía, sonriendo al notarlo tranquilo.

Al menos en esa noche él era el único en esa habitación que no tenia pesadillas.

Se acerco a él hasta quedar tendido a un lado suyo en la enorme cama. Recostando su cabeza rubia contra su pecho vendado. Teniendo especial cuidado de no aplastarle las costillas rotas o bien en despertarle siquiera. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo cuando su piel sintió la tibia calidez que manaba de él y el lento ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, así como la pausada respiración de sus pulmones.

Tomo una de las manos que reposaba a su costado , llevándola a su rostro. Envuelta en vendajes y heridas que casi le llenaba por completo, pero que no eran capaces de ocultar la tibieza de la piel. La llevo a sus labios besando los dedos uno a uno deleitándose con el llamativo olor de fuego que se desprendían de ellos.

No sabia exactamente si sus sueños era únicamente horrendas pesadillas

O bien premoniciones de un futuro tal vez no distante

Pero…

— No te dejare morir— le aseguro colocando esa mano en su mejilla una vez mas, aferrándose con cuidado a su cintura. — Nunca—

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Había querido jadear mas de su boca no salio sonido alguno. A duras penas pudo pasar la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y le supo amarga. Su saliva estaba mezclada con fiebre, sal y la amarga sensación de los fármacos, todo en una mezcla que por unos momentos creyó que le haría vomitar sin poder hacer el esfuerzo por evitarlo siquiera.

Sentía los ojos pesados y el solo deseo de querer abrirlos le parecía una imposible presa. Pero cuando el leve estupor de los fármacos le había pasado ya el efecto, los dolores empezaban ha hacerse mas nítidos, fuertes, insoportables para sus cuerpo. Nuevo sudor inundo el ya afiebrado cuerpo. Haciendo una nueva capa de agua salada sobre el mismo. Empapando una vez mas las sabanas.

El escozor de las vendas y el roce de las sabanas le parecía insoportablemente doloroso. Pero incluso el peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo le consideraba casi efímero y sumamente ligero. Y aunque sus parpados se negaban a abrirse podía decir con claridad que lo que tenia sobre su pecho era el grácil cuerpo de una persona.

Casi podía sentir las leves formas de su anatomía. Los largos cabellos que descansaban sobre su cuerpo y el pausado respirar del ser. Y era extraño, porque no pensaba volver a despertarse. No después de haber estado demasiado conciente de que moriría. Ahora estaba ahí, echado contra las mullidas mantas de una cama. Vendado en todas sus heridas que fueron cuidadosamente tratadas y con la calidez de un cuerpo sobre el suyo que al parecer era quien le había salvado la vida.

Vida.

La misma que había estado dispuesta a pagar para que se lo devolvieran.

Se movió levemente, despertando quizás al que estaba sobre él. Arrepintiéndose de inmediato de aquello al sentir como el dolor le golpeaba hasta nublarle los sentidos con crueldad. Casi podía sentir como la leve cicatrización de las heridas mas graves nuevamente se abrían y sin poderlo evitar manchaban los vendajes y tal vez las sabanas. Sus costillas dolían y no descarto la idea de que estuvieran rotas.

Pero gracias al mismo dolor. Sus parpados se habían abierto.

No había visto absolutamente nada mas que una mancha borrosa apenas los abrió. A su parecer y debido a ello, seguramente llevaba demasiados días con una inconciencia demasiado profunda. Mas bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que la mancha borrosa se desapareciera y frente a sus ojos se formaran matices y sombras.

Parpadeo aun sin creérselo cuando vio directo al rostro que se había acercado hasta el suyo.

Era tan idéntico a él y a la vez muy diferente. Noto sus cabellos rubios sueltos y el inconfundible tono negro de sus ropas. Pero era ese mismo rostro. Con algo de esfuerzo levanto una de sus manos y la dirigió hacia la mejilla tocando la calida piel tersa. Los mismos pómulos, las cejas idénticas. Esos finos labios que se curvaban en una socarrona sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Juraría que él estaba muerto. Aunque podía caber la ligera posibilidad. Después de todo él mismo creía que estaba muerto. Pero ahí estaba ahora respirando con dificultad gracias a sus costillas rotas mientras tocaba sin despegar las yemas de sus dedos, la cara de ese rubio.

Pero algo dentro de él se lo dijo

Él no era Edward.

Lo supo en el instante en que su rostro se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos dorados que le observaban…

Completamente muertos

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Continua…

_Disculpa los malos pensamientos_

_Reviews: _

Anna K: Hola! Y esta continuado Saludos!

Mireya Humbolt: Hola! Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo. No solo en este fic sino en todos los demas en los que me has hecho el honor de leer, gracias, gracias. Espero y te guste este capitulo. Saludos.

Alia.Asakura: Hola! Pues ya vez recuerda un poco como pesadilla XD. Lo del álbum me parece bueno, oh sie! Gracias y saludos!

AlquimistaFlama: Hola! Y muchas gracias por amar este fic - saluditos!

Alyssa Black: Hola! Continuado! Espero y esto que escribí también te haya gustado. Saludos!

Nákusa: Hola! El sentimiento de desconocimiento es mutuo XD. Lo continuo que es masa facil que terminarlo XD Saludos!

PoLlO-yAsHa: Holaaa! Un capitulo mas para ti XD saludos!

VittoriaD'Lenfent: Hola! Espero te guste esta continuación, saludos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Angst, Yaoi (Situaciones Chico x Chico, si no te agrada la idea... fuera de aquí ¬¬ )

**Beta por:** No esta beteado por nadie. Así que, los errores corren por mi interminable cuenta xD

**Justificación: **En si toda la historia esta basada (un poco) en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion!. Las demás incoherencias son todas mías xD.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

**4.- ¡Levántate!**

Sentía el cuerpo insoportablemente adolorido y afiebrado. Casi podía decir que estaba conciente, pero tanto sus ojos como sus labios se negaban a obedecerle. La incansable sensación de náuseas y el metálico sabor en sus labios no hacían más que empeorar el malestar que le afligía. Tan solo podía quedarse ahí, echado contra suaves mantas soportando la espera de reponerse por menos lo suficiente para abrir los ojos o mover la boca.

En ocasiones rendirse en la inconciencia le ayudaba a soportar ligeramente el malestar de su cuerpo, pero podía decir también que no soportaba adentrarse mucho en la misma. Había mas dolor ahí, donde las búsquedas habían sido in fructíferas y no había encontrado mas que la respuesta indeseada para su desquebrajada esperanza. Dicha en crueles y mordaces palabras, bien intencionadas a destruirlo y desarmarlo. Haciéndole desear que sus heridas nunca más mejoraran.

Por ello en ocasiones optaba por obligarse a no dormir, aun y cuando los analgésicos que penetraban con rapidez en su cuerpo fueran irresistiblemente fuertes. Se obligaba a no caer rendido. Se quedaba ahí silenciosamente quieto en la oscuridad infinita en que lo recluían sus parpados fuertemente cerrados.

La intensa fiebre que desprendía su cuerpo, lo dejaba aun mas cansado de lo que deseaba, pero entonces podía sentirlo. Una ligera caricia fresca que le reconfortaba. Hábiles y firmes dedos fríos que recorrían su rostro, teniendo especial cuidado en no presionar demasiado sus heridas. Deteniéndose en ocasiones por más tiempo en alguna que otra facción de su rostro, dejándolo deleitarse con aquel gesto de la persona que lo atendía.

Casi como un ligero desliz, en más de una ocasión se dejo llevar por las atenciones de aquellos dedos. Podía decir que los había disfrutado y aunque el solo intentar mover su cuello para seguirlos le había costado casi un desmayo, había logrado llevar la punta de su nariz al fino dorso medio cubierto con alguna suave prenda. La delicada esencia que desprendía aquella piel le había robado toda la atención de sus sentidos y una dolorosa pero a la vez reconfortante nostalgia le recorrían en el pecho.

Pues era el metálico olor del acero.

Gimió entonces, dejándose llenar por el intenso cúmulo de sensaciones donde una muy fina y delgada paz que se rompía inmediatamente cuando se internaba en sus sueños.

Que no eran más que pútridos recuerdos que ahora volvían como pesadillas.

Odiaba cundo los pequeños resquicios de conciencia y recuerdos le llegaban tan vividos y azorantes. Uno tras otro, más atroz que el anterior y amenazante con aniquilar la débil y frágil cordura que le quedaba.

Aun después de todo aquello y sabiendo que estaba con vida, seguía pasmado con lo ocurrido. Edward se había perdido varias semanas atrás y la exhaustiva búsqueda que tanto su hermano, sus subordinados e incluso él mismo, los habían llevado hasta aquel lugar. Oculto en las profundidades de lo que bien al principio había parecido una abandonada mina que, mas tarde descubrieron, solo era una excelente pantalla para ocultar el extravagante pasadizo hacia un lugar que en esos momentos seguía siendo un misterio al menos para él.

Lo ultimo que recordaba era a si mismo, corriendo por pasillos húmedos y oscuros, la mayoría en ruinas, hacia un lugar indeterminado. Lejos y casi como un susurro aun podía escuchar los gritos desesperados de Hawkeye. Mismos que paulatinamente comenzaban a quedar tan atrás como los escasos resquicios de visibilidad que tenia.

Sabía de sobra que había caído en la trampa y que con cada pisada que sus gastadas botas daban se entregaba con mayor facilidad. Había dejado de pensar muchos metros atrás e incluso, la tal vez, futura reprimenda que la teniente le daría con su mágnum cargada había dejado de importarle. Porque justo ahora se concentraba en esa opresión que sufría en el pecho, donde el corazón le latía con mayor fuerza y casi lo sentía aplastándole las costillas. Edward estaba cerca, tan condenadamente cerca que casi podía tocarle con los dedos.

Y estaba vivo, justo como ambos habían creído. Como Alphonse y él creían.

Se detuvo en seco cuando el crujir de las piedras delante de él fue claro y fuerte. Impetuosos pasos donde se encajaba incluso con saña el talón del calzado o al menos eso le pareció. No dudo en prepararse teniendo ya listos el dedo índice y pulgar para soltar su peculiar chasquido, mas opto por echarse hacia atrás con un salto por guardar mera distancia cuando lo que parecía ser un violento puñetazo, termino demoliendo parte de lo que era aquel escabroso pasadizo en el que se encontraba.

Luz mortuoria amarillenta, ilumino apenas el reducido espacio. Dejándole ver la estela de polvo y la difusa imagen de aquel que ahora le impedía el paso. La oscura figura de alguien delgado y apenas unos cuantos centímetros mas bajo que él. Forzando los ojos y sin bajar la guardia, trato de encontrar alguna seña que lo identificara, mas lo único que obtuvo fue un brillo verdoso del estrafalario cabello largo que aquel desconocido llevaba.

— No eras a quien esperaba —

Oyó que le dijo aquel desconocido con un tono dolido y decepcionado haciendo que Roy frunciera en entrecejo y contuvo la respiración cuando el viento helado le golpeo la cara mostrándole de pronto que la sombra que estaba hasta aquellos momentos convenientemente lejos de él, ahora estaba casi a horcadas de su cuerpo.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de verlo llegar, cuando el puño dolorosamente se encajaba contra su mandíbula machacándole la piel y de paso mandándolo contra el suelo de un golpe seco. El metálico sabor de la sangre le lleno la boca, con premura término escupiéndola y después de hacerlo paso con rapidez el guante alquímico por sus labios deshaciéndose del molesto hilillo de la misma que empezaba a escurrirle por el firme mentón. Entonces al levantar la vista pudo encontrarse con los ojos violetas felinos y desquiciadamente inhumanos de aquel que ahora reconocía como homúnculo.

— De todas formas me divertiré contigo— musito aquel con voz ronca golpeando el puño contra su mano intentando con eso hacerle entender al caído lo que a continuación sucedería.

La mente de Roy comenzó entonces a maquilar un plan tras otro luciendo las dotes de estratega que poseía. Una y otra vez hacia nota mental de las posibilidades y desventajas a sus alrededores, descartando en cuestión de milésimas de segundos las acciones que no harían mas que estropear sus planes de pasar a ese desconocido y seguir con el camino directo hasta donde se encontrara Edward.

Por los pocos datos que tenia y a decir verdad los pocos que recordaba gracias a un dibujo mal hecho de el ser frente a él. Recordó que aquel, era el que se hacia llamar Envy. No tenia muy claros cuales eran sus habilidades inhumanas que tenía, pero hasta ahora le había dejado muy en claro que, era so suficientemente rápido y condenadamente fuerte, para molerlo a golpes en un simple pestañar de pestañas.

Era una suerte que Riza no estuviera cerca, pues a pesar de la lluvia de balas en que lo bañaría, estaría indefensa si aquel engendro era capaz de llegar a ella y desarmarla.

Tal vez él, con su alquimia del fuego tendría más oportunidades. Aunque estas solo fueran una mera posibilidad.

Inconscientemente se encontró deslizando una de sus botas por el arenoso suelo, contando de hito a hito los breves segundos mientras su respiración casi se detenía. De un momento a otro la adrenalina explotaría en su interior y el primer movimiento, tal vez osado, vendría de su parte. Sus dedos ya dentro de los guantes sudaban ansioso por frotarse contra la áspera tela que los cubría.

Un frío escalofrío lo recorrió cuando de improviso aquel ser emitió una fuerte carcajada que hizo vibrar el pequeño pasillo que los rodeaba. Vio con mala gana la sonrisa de desprecio y burla en que este había curvado sus delgados labios y lo vio acercarse peligrosamente a él.

No dudo en levantar su mano y chasquear sus dedos, envolviendo el cuerpo de Envy en una poderosa llama que, en breves segundos consumió su cuerpo con una rapidez excesiva, ardiendo en incontrolables llamaradas que cubrieron el pasadizo hasta el techo mismo humeándolo con cada lamida de fuego.

El circulo pulcramente bordado en su guante brillo, controlando la intensidad de aquel incendio privado que había creado, manteniendo un fluido constante de energía, solo hasta que la masa negruzca a la que se había reducido Envy, terminara de consumirse. Suspiro aliviado y se atrevió a bajar la mirada un breve segundo, uno que no duro absolutamente nada, no cuando el crujir de las llamas se volvió persistente, como si una vez mas intentaras consumir la carne vivía.

La incredulidad plasmada en su rostro, era poco justificativa con lo que en presencia de los mismos ocurría. De entre los funestos restos, las reacciones químicas con monstruosa rapidez volvían a producirse, dando nacimiento una vez mas a la composición exacta del homúnculo. Cada hueso, cada músculo u órgano volvía a regenerarse.

El nauseabundo aroma de la sangre quemada provoco repentinas nauseas en el pelinegro. Que por mero acto de reflejo llevo una de sus manos a la nariz tratando de evitar aquello. Clavando su oscura mirada en la figura intacta de Envy que de entre las llamas "ileso" resurgía.

— Eso ha sido peligroso — le aseguro moviendo levemente la cabeza, mientras la regeneración espontánea de los largos mechones verdosos retomaban una vez mas su largo característico. — Pero inofensivo— añadió después mordaz.

No pudo evitarlo, justo como tampoco logro hacerlo al principio. Aunque esta vez, no fue lanzado de un golpe al suelo, sino que muy al contrario, le había apresado el cuello enterrándole los dedos tensados mientras lo arrastraba contra la otra lateral, golpeándole sin consideración alguna la espalda y aplastándole las costillas con su otro brazo contra la pared irregular. Si el golpe le había sacado el poco aire que aun llevaba en los pulmones, el firme agarre le impedía entre otras cosas hasta mirarle a la cara. Los huesos de su nuca se arqueaban en una postura antinatural y estaba seguro que si lo echaba un poco mas hacia atrás lo rompería sin ninguna duda.

Apenas y pudo girar levemente su rostro y con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar la tenue luz al final del pasillo a donde se dirigía. Edward estaba ahí. Era ahí donde le esperaba, donde Alphonse por separado también se dirigía, donde se encontrarían y saldrían de aquel lugar infernal en el que se habían metido.

La falta de aire comenzaba a hacer estragos en su cuerpo, pues sus ojos se negaban a dejarle ver con claridad aquella brillante luz que ahora comenzaba difuminarse hasta confundirse en las sombras antes su ojo. Un leve crujido en su cuello se escucho antes de que la presión en su cuello cediera, cayo al suelo y no tardo en devolver la sangre que se le había concentrado en la boca, manchando parte de sus ropas al escupirla descuidadamente.

Envy seguía ahí, pero no le veía, al contrario con sus propios ojos había seguido la dirección a donde segundos antes el militar había visto y ajeno al conocimiento de Roy una mueca burlona se dibujo en su rostro.

Los dedos de Roy se habían empapado por completo de su propia sangre y convenientemente los había llevado hacia su espalda simulando que se recargaba en la pared, mientras dibujaba con el vital líquido un círculo aparte y tal vez con este lograría contenerlo entre las llamas hasta que todo residuo de lo que él fuera desapareciera. Solo esperaba no confundir ningún trazo o equivocarse en la figura. Después de todo aquella seria la primera vez que, al conjugar varios trazos en su cabeza, improvisaría sin un estudio previo un círculo de transmutación.

— Él se dejará morir para salvarlos — siseo de pronto el homúnculo haciendo que el ligero roce de los dedos de Roy se detuviera en seco. — Ese jodido enano hasta en sus últimos momentos se las dará de héroe — completo Envy con una peculiar voz. Como si lo que estaba dispuesto ha hacer Edward el no lo comprendiera.

— Pero¿sabes?. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer un cambio — La oscura mirada de Roy lo siguió en el lento movimiento de su cuerpo al girarse una vez mas hacia donde estaba — ¿Estarías dispuesto a dar tu vida por salvarle? —

Roy no articulo palabra alguna, su decisión ya mucho tiempo antes había sido tomada, mucho antes de que aquella pregunta en si fuera formulada. Dejo a un lado la lastimosa pose que a duras penas había logrado colocarse y tenido sus brazos inertes a cada costado de su cuerpo.

Ya no le era necesario absolutamente nada.

Y simplemente dejo caer su cabeza hacia el frente cayendo sin evitarlo de rodillas al suelo.

Daría su vida, tan solo para que tan solo a él se la devolvieran.

Cada uno de los golpes no era sentido en absoluto. Uno a unos sus huesos cedieron y su piel se partió manado sangre calida y espesa.

Lo odiaba, odiaba recordar todo aquello, vivido tanto en sus pesadillas como en sus limitados momentos de cordura. Cada ve que respiraba o que su corazón latía presionado su pecho, el vivido dolor le golpeaba, recordándole que muy a su propio pesar, seguía con vida.

Seguía vivo, aun y cuando él mismo había decidido entregar su vida.

Soltó un suspiro y se lamento de hacerlo cuando sus costillas le recordaron la precaria condición de su cuerpo y maldijo apretando dolorosamente los dientes. Y como si lo acabara de recordar la fría sensación de pesadez le lleno por completo. Seguía con vida, seguía con vida.

Entonces aquello significaba que…

"_¡Edward!"_

Grito con fuerza, o al menos eso le pareció escuchar en su propia mente. Su garganta seguramente aun afectada se negaba a emitir sonido alguno.

Sus ojos que segundos antes habían estado cerrados, ahora trataban de identificar de alguna forma el lugar donde se encontraba. La tenue luz de un próximo amanecer apenas y se colaba por las ligeras ventanas cubiertas de fino encaje. Sus doloridos músculos de igual manera rechazaban sus órdenes y el mínimo impulso por moverlos producía en su interior miles de descargas dolorosas a sus sentidos.

Más no importaba.

Debía levantarse, como fuera.

Necesitaba saber que había pasado. No con él, ni con el escuadrón de combate que había movilizado. Deseaba desesperadamente conocer la situación en la que se encontraba Edward.

"_¡Levántate!. ¡Maldita sea!"_

Se ordeno una vez mas con fuerza y esta vez estuvo seguro que lo había escuchado, tanto su orden como su propio y desgarrado grito cuando en un despliegue de desesperación movió su cuerpo sin consideración alguna.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa…**

**N de la Y: **Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos, hay mucho que explicar y poco tiempo para ello. Asi que solo me limitare a decirles que, pronto actualizare y prometo dar la contestacion de sus reviews en el proximo capitulo. Muchisimas gracias a  
Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu, Seihi, PoLlO-yAsHa, Mireya Humbolt, Danybel. Un beso a todas y hasta luego.

'**-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'**

"**Los recuerdos no son mas… que una dolorosa ilusión"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** Namida no YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Angst, Yaoi (Situaciones Chico x Chico, si no te agrada la idea... Largo!!¬¬ )

**Justificación: **En si toda la historia esta basada (un poco o tal vez ni eso…) en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion!. Las demás incoherencias son totalmente… Mías xD.

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

"**Los recuerdos no son mas… que una dolorosa ilusión"**

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

**5.- Before I'm Dead**

La mañana transcurría tranquila y silenciosa, demasiado aburrida. Padre no había hecho movimiento alguno, así como tampoco, les había llamado llamar uno a uno, su inquebrantable costumbre que lo caracterizaba, para amedrentarlos por los planes fallidos, sus pecados no realizados o simplemente por el fastidio anhelado.

Y ciertamente estar ahí, en completo silencio, observando babear a Gluttony o contemplar a Lust pobletear entre sus dedos los rizados largos cabellos de su cabeza, para nada le entretenían.

Indudablemente aburrido cambio de posición sus pies estancados firmemente en el suelo.

Tal vez y Pride, su "nuevo" hermano, estuviese haciendo algo mucho mejor en algún recóndito lugar de la mansión.

Casi idéntico al movimiento de un rígido resorte de un solo movimiento se levanto del suelo, palmeando de sus ropajes negros el imaginario polvo que les había manchado, seguido de un descuidado pasar de sus dedos por sus cabellos verdosos acicalándose, que a decir verdad, dio la impresión de no hacer exactamente nada sobre los mismos. Rígidos y perpetuos a su forma original.

Una sonrisa socarrona adorno sus delgados y malignos labios antes de comenzar a alejarse, en completo silencio y sigilosamente, como si quisiera escaparse a hurtadillas y con ello evitar una severa reprimenda de su hermana.

La blanca y pesada puerta de encino rechinó solo hasta que fue cerrada, mas no era necesario, su delator sonido para que los purpúreos ojos gatunos de la joven se percataran de la ausencia de Envy. La blanca y perfecta dentadura de sus dientes se enmarco por labios carnosos oscuros, tan malignos y hermosos a la vez, esperaba paciente quebrarse en dolorosas y sádicos gritos para su testarudo hermano.

Eso si, Pride lo dejaba con vida.

Lo suponía y no estaba para nada equivocada, Envy buscaría el escondite de Pride y cuando encontrara lo que el rubio celosamente guardaba, no creía que, de buena gana compartiera su secreto.

Ya había hablado más de una vez con él sobre dejar en paz y por la buena a Pride así que…

— Esta por demás advertido— susurro con su voz melosa y atractiva, echándose un poco más contra los cojines del suave colchón en el que se encontraba. Su cabello oscuro brillo con destellos morados por breves segundos y su siseo no paso inadvertido para su rechoncho acompañante.

Un espeso hilo de babas unía involuntariamente el hueso corroído que segundos antes había estado siendo masticado por sus afiladas muelas, con sus regordetes labios. Los dedos grasosos y las migajillas de carne, astillas de hueso y más baba manchaban alrededor de la boca de Glutony. Aquello no dio asco alguno a la mujer, sino mas bien una mueca molesta se dibujo en sus labios.

¿Cuántas veces le había pedido que comiera o mas bien tragara con un poco mas de propiedad?

En verdad ya ni lo recordaba.

— ¿Puedo comerlo? — Lust rodó los ojos ante la pregunta sabiendo demás a que se refería.

— Hazlo— soltó sin mas y la sonrisa glotona del pecado fue tan rápida o incluso tardo un poco mas en presentarse en sus facciones, a lo que tardo en llegar a la mesa y devorar en cuestión de segundos todo el alimento que había para ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pasillos, interminables pasillos oscuros.

Llevaba varios minutos enfrascado en ellos y comenzaba a hartarse.

Las pocas y contadas puertas que había dejado atrás no habían tenido nada interesante en su interior. Algunas de ellas tan solo guardaban mas que nada en su interior y otras uno o dos muebles dentro de la misma. Mas ni un solo rastro de Pride.

Comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de haberse quedado mejor con Lust y Gloutony.

Por lo menos con el último se hubiera divertido arrebatándole la comida y haciéndolo rabiar hartándose con la misma antes que él.

¡Ya bastaba!

Se regresaría con los otros dos, aunque tampoco fuera interesante lo que hicieran. Era mejor que estar pateando puertas sin encontrar lo que buscaba.

Mas sus ojos encontraron algo que hizo que en su boca una sonrisa triunfal se formara.

La última puerta, olvidada en lo más recóndito del corredor, la pequeña rendija que la separaba del suelo evidenciaba que alguien la habitaba. Una ligera y casi invisible luz se notaba entre la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Envy trono los huesos de sus muñecas y con paso firme se dirigió hacia la estancia.

Más valía que ahí dentro Pride se encontrara.

Muy al contrario de lo que hizo con las otras puertas, la abrió sin necesidad de hacerla mil astillas antes de pasar por el marco. La perilla se giro con facilidad, ningún seguro estaba puesto. La estancia estaba fresca, ventilada por la única ventana de la habitación que se encontraba abierta, ondeando ligeramente las delgadas cortinas de encaje que cubrían sus vidrios transparentes.

Mas la habitación en completa en completa oscuridad se encontraba.

No había rastro de aquella luz que encontró por mera casualidad y por esa primera impresión que tuvo, había llegado a pensar que la habitación se encontraba habitada. Se introdujo llegando hasta la mitad de la misma y chasqueo la lengua al ver que había, al menos un poco mas de muebles que en las otras, más ninguna presencia del homúnculo en la misma.

Lleno de ira empezó a caminar de nueva cuenta dirigiéndose hacia fuera de la pieza y estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, cuando un muy breve pero audible quejido llego directo a sus oídos.

Se detuvo y volvió a mirar adentro y por un breve segundo pensó que lo había imaginado o bien confundido con algún sonido de la suave brisa que por la ventana entraba, más fue entonces que pudo distinguir algo.

Sus ojos inhumanos se habían acostumbrado a la falta de luz y de hecho veía todo como si bañados por la misma luz se encontraran. Una cama, enorme y cercana a la ventana había pasado desapercibida como un mueble mas, pero que, ahora que con sus ojos de homúnculo la estudiaba, evidenciaba sin ninguna duda el cuerpo de alguien que sobre la misma se encontraba.

¿Acaso Pride se encontraba durmiendo?

Emitió una pequeña risita perversa. Pues bien, le despertaría.

Sus pies desnudos hacían crujir las maderas viejas del piso, ahí mismo donde la afelpada alfombra no cubría. La cama estaba tan próxima y veía un poco mejor. El bulto que se suponía era el cuerpo del rubio, se notaba notablemente más crecido y robusto de lo que recordaba, aunque podía ser también que las mantas que lo cubrieran fueran lo suficientemente excesivas para dar aquella percepción a simple vista.

Envy se detuvo, había algo extraño en todo aquello, la respiración acompasada de quien ahí dormía y el extraño aroma que despedía.

Tremendamente humano, tanto que, daba náuseas.

Con pasos rápidos acorto la distancia y sin miramiento alguno desprendió a más de la mitad de aquel cuerpo las mantas que lo cubrían. Sus dedos soltaron la tela y sin creérselo dio dos pasos atrás, con una mueca de asombro matizada con una plena rabia.

Ahí, echado en esa cama había un humano…

Ese mismo humano que estuvo apunto de matar.

Ese mismo que Pride le había arrebatado de las manos para rematarlo él mismo.

Ese humano que aun vivía y respiraba el mismo aire que lo mantenía con vida.

— Roy Mustang— siseo con saña y sin saber como exactamente lo hizo, termino sobre él hombre, sumiso y a su completa merced bajo de su cuerpo.

Un temblor deliciosamente esperado le recorrió desde los erizados bellos de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies, ansioso. Sus dedos hormigueaban para cernirse sobre el frágil cuello desprevenido, o bien, encajarse como puños sobre las ya, magulladas mejillas.

En esta ocasión, estaba completamente seguro, lo escucharía gritar, gemir e incluso llorar…

No habría piedad y de hecho, jamás la había dado…

Para humano alguno

Agito con fuerza su puño al aire levantándolo en una flexibilidad innatural, expandiendo tal vez hasta el limite, la licra negra con la que estaba echas sus ropajes y los viejos resortes del colchón crujieron cuando con fuerza y mas por inercia su puño bajo.

Mas el frío tacto del metal cedió y enfrió por completo sus impulsos.

Una gota rojiza tan brillante y espesa se reflejo como molécula de plata, a pesar de ser tibia sangre. Delineando poco a poco el filo preciso de aquella arma. Un débil sudor acudió a su frente y para que notara que había desistido por completo en su intento sanguinario, bajo los brazos lánguidos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Había visto por montones de veces como las cabezas de varios desgraciados habían caído sin dificultad alguna con un simple roce de aquella hoz, no deseaba morir en aquellos momentos para comprobar si las cabezas homúnculos eran tan frágiles como las humanas.

— Ya, le dejare tranquilo —

No recibió respuesta, tal vez porque no la necesitaba, solo sintió como el filo de la corva se alejaba algunos centímetros de su cuello, dejándole la suficiente movilidad para alejarse de aquel cuerpo, bajar de la cama y quedar dándole la espalda al dueño de la arma.

Se giro sorpresivamente encarando a quien sabía, era su perdido hermano rubio, quien lo recibió sin expresión alguna en su rostro, pero si con la presión de la hoja filosa presionando peligrosamente el cabello que se encontraba atrapado entre la hoz y la piel que cubría su nuca.

— ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —

Como respuesta para Envy, la guadaña fue retirada, sin ninguna delicadeza de su cuerpo y de no ser porque se había movido en el momento justo, más que cabellos hubieran caído en el alfombrado suelo cercano a aquella cama.

Un profundo odio se reflejo en sus ojos violetas, pero más coraje sintió al ver que las orbes doradas del otro no mostraban más que vida muerta en las mismas. Definitivamente, prefería una y mil veces la ira decidida y feroz que mostraba ante sus insolencias antes de que en homúnculo fuera convertido.

Y mas odiaba ahora el no poder hacer absolutamente nada en contra de ese enano protegido.

— ¡Largo!—

Padre se enteraría de esto, seguro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era la tercera vez que leía el informe mal redactado del nuevo integrante de su grupo, Alphonse Elric era tremendamente inteligente, extremadamente practico, pero nulamente ordenado al momento de pasar en hoja los por menores de las misiones que le concedía.

Había hallado el inicio de toda la operación en la mitad del informe, la siguiente parte de lo que le seguía en las primeras hojas y lo demás desperdigado entre las restante que ahora hastiado descifraba. Era una pena que no fuese el mismo Alphonse quien se lo entregara, sino el hermano de este y que para su pesar bajo sus órdenes ya no más lo disponía. 

Debía aceptar también que el tenerlo ahí, sentado frente a su escritorio completamente callado y perdido en quien sabe donde en sus pensamientos, para nada concentrase lo dejaba. Había pasado sus ojos en más de una ocasión de las blancas hojas al ceño fruncido y notoriamente confundido del rubio.

— Hagane…— susurro y apenas, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar de sus pensamientos al rubio, haciéndolo casi saltar de su asiento. 

— ¿Hablaba de algo? — Lo vio estampar su mano contra su frente en un pensamiento que al parecer debía ser obvio para ambos — Ha de haber estado hablándome por mucho y yo ni caso —

— ¿Qué sucede? — su voz era tranquila y calmada, acostumbrado a utilizar ese particular tono desde hacia ya algún tiempo con el rubio. Desde el momento en que, su manera de actuar había pasado de la explosiva y rebelde a la mas tranquila y distraída que pudiera conocer.

El rostro de Edward se había ensombrecido, mostrando una sonrisa triste en sus labios, mientras movía nerviosamente sus dedos entre sus manos. Indeciso tal vez de compartir sus ideas con su superior. Minutos después de todo aquello y sin ninguna respuesta por parte del joven alquimista, se dispuso de nueva cuanta a encontrar la siguiente parte perdida del informe. O al menos lo intento hasta que…

— Roy— le llamo suavemente, empleando su nombre en lugar de su rango de generar bastardo, que prefería mil veces utilizar.

— ¿Qué harás después de que muera? —pregunto, como si de lo mas normal se tratara.

Roy parpadeo varias veces, mirándolo desconcertado, no entendía a que venia aquella pregunta y de hecho dudaba mucho que algún día la entendiera. Tal vez y Edward sufriera en aquellos momentos alguna crisis de identidad o más bien de existencialismo típica para la edad que cursaba.

Nunca había entendido esa pregunta y de hecho nunca antes también la había respondido… 

Hasta ahora…

Despacio abrió sus ojos, acostumbrándose apenas a la nítida luz proveniente de la mesita cercana, donde una simple lámpara de petróleo les alumbraba. La pequeña toallita húmeda y fresca era un delicioso bálsamo refrescante para sus heridas aun abiertas y era reconfortante para aquellas otras que hinchadas y moreteadas se veían.

No se había atrevido a mirar ni de reojo a aquel que con tanto cuidado intentaba sanarle. No quería volver a verle, no requería una vez mas darse a la idea de todo aquello.

Pero fue imposible no hacerlo cuando el tacto frío de sus dedos le delineo suavemente una de sus mejillas.

Sus pupilas de un azul intenso como la noche próxima, contra puestas contra unas de oro líquido frías y completamente neutras.

La visión de esos ojos que segundo a segundo comenzaban a hacerse borrosas y al final indistinguibles para su mirada.

Pues sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas gruesas.

Que casi con el mismo cuidado o tal vez un poco más fueron retiradas gentilmente de sus pómulos, esta vez por las heladas yemas de los dedos de ese rubio.

Roy… ¿Qué harás después de que muera?

Llorare Edward

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist. Que le pertenece a la Vaca de los calzonzotes blancos!

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Angst, Yaoi (Momentos de Chico con Chico y si esto no te agrada. Lastima, Te jodes!! ¬ ¬ )

**Justificación: **En si toda la historia esta basada (un poco o tal vez ni eso…) en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion!. Las demás incoherencias y jaladas son totalmente… Mías!!!

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

"**Los recuerdos no son mas que. Una_ dolorosa_ ilusión"**

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-

**6.- Eyes on Me**

Pride suspiró cansado, dejando descansar la filosa hoz en el suelo alfombrado muy cerca de sus dedos desnudos. Al menos Envy no había destruido la puerta al salir, pero si la había azotado con una fuerza que por un momento creyó, destornillaría la bisagra del único tornillo que la afianzaba al marco de fina madera.

Sabía que el peliverde estaba más que molesto y de hecho él también lo estaba, aunque más bien consigo mismo.

Sus pupilas ambarinas se desviaron de la blanca puerta tan solo un breve momento, girándose hacia la cama donde el humano, aun y a pesar del ruido y de los gruñidos de palabras que habían soltado ambos. Seguía dormido y ajeno a lo que sucedió a su alrededor.

Afiebrado, herido, inconsciente.

Vulnerable.

¡Que estúpido había sido!

Había pensado que el llevarlo a la mansión, seria una de las mejores opciones. Pero había sido malísima. Pues en tan solo unos días, no solo Lust, sino también Gluttony e incluso ahora el mismo Envy, sabían de la existencia de aquel humano en una de las habitaciones, que se suponían, debían estar mas que vacías.

Todo por sus descuidos, que, aunque habían sido necesarios, ahora habían puesto en descubierto su pequeño secreto ante la mayoría de los ocupantes de la mansión abandonada.

Solo faltaba que padre también se presentara en la puerta para verlo con tras sus propias gafas.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Pride bufo cansado, no tenia caso el insultarse de aquella manera. Después de todo, desde la primera vez que había abierto los ojos, aquel lugar era el único que conocía por su propio pie. No podía negar que en más de una ocasión, había visitado la ciudad Central, pero siempre fue bajo las órdenes e instrucciones de su hermano Envy o la suspicaz Lust.

Todo lo demás para él era ajeno, desconocido e inseguro. Al menos en comparación con aquella casa.

El rubio dejo de pensar en aquello, se medio giro dándole la espalda a la cama donde el humano dormía y se encamino en un profundo silencio a la esquina de la habitación, esa misma donde la mayor parte del día le recibía. El mango de la hoz fue recargado con una pasible suavidad y su filosa cuchilla brillo orgullosa y mortal cuando un débil halo de luz, proveniente de la serpenteante flama en la lámpara cercana a la cama, dio contra la misma.

El cabello rubio y suelto de Pride revoloteo con sus pasos cuando de nueva cuenta se alejo. En la mesita cercaba a la entrada, estaba todo aquello por lo que había salido de la habitación y ahora lo necesitaba.

Gasas, vendajes limpios, una toalla y un manejable recipiente con agua fría.

Se sabia de memoria todos y cada uno de los pasillos, habitaciones y cobertizos de la enorme mansión. Las piezas prohibidas donde habitaba el Padre y las demás que habitaban o semejaban ser habitadas por sus demás hermanos.

Todas las cosas que había traído, estaban en alguna habitación diferente y si se había tardado tan solo unos segundos de mas, fue por evitar que Padre lo viera cuando entro en su salón principal, por un pequeño error en la única puerta, que siempre olvidaba, daba acceso total al mismo.

El rubio se aproximo entonces una vez mas hacia la cama, llevando en sus manos la pequeña toallita y el recipiente.

Las sabanas blancas e inmaculadas se encontraban en una parte revueltas y otra fuertemente tensa y bien agarrada por los dedos del pelinegro que se afianzaba a ellas dolorosamente. El ceño fuertemente fruncido que se formaba entre las cejas oscuras, se encontraba perlado de sudor y solo hasta aquellos momentos fue conciente de que el humano gemía.

Débil y quedo, pero lo hacia.

Término sentándose en la orilla de la cama, dejando el pequeño contenedor cerca y su cuerpo se inclino suavemente hacia el pelinegro. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, se movían como frenéticos bajos los parpados, señal inequívoca de que dormía profundamente y tenía un no muy agradable sueño.

Escucho entonces una no muy entendible frase que nació y al mismo tiempo murió en los labios del humano. El homúnculo volvió a acomodarse y no opto por despojarse de su único guante en el brazo izquierdo. Con todo y la elástica tela negra hundió sus manos en el agua fría junto a la toalla, impregnándola con el líquido para luego, sacarla y exprimirla levemente.

Con una practica casi aséptica, deslizo la rugosa tela por la frente del mayor. Llevándose los rastros de sudor y al mismo tiempo, brindarle un poco de frescura a su cabeza afiebriada. Tuvo especial cuidado de no presionar los moretones en uno de sus pómulos e incluso paso delicadamente por la mejilla rota sin causar molestia alguna.

No supo en que momento la toalla había sido remplazada con la sedosidad de sus fríos dedos.

Tan solo se había quedado observando por algunos segundos el rostro ahora relajado del pelinegro, que con los labios entreabiertos soltaba su calido aliento arrojándolo lentamente contra las mejillas pálidas del rubio.

Sabia que, desde momentos atrás, el humano había recobrado la conciencia y que muy y apenas había abierto los ojos dejándolos entrecerrados. No lo había visto y concienzudamente se había obligado a no retirar los mismos de la lámpara de petróleo de débil luz que apenas y alumbraba tenuemente la alcoba.

Juguetonamente la punta de uno de sus dedos trazo levemente la mejilla del mayor y también lo hicieron varios mechones de su cabello rubio, cuando el militar giro el rostro no tan lentamente como creyó que lo haría. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos, profundamente azules y oscuros lo vieron de lleno. Pride pudo notarlo, un leve temblor que invadió la mirada.

Recuerdos dolorosos que humedecieron de golpe las pupilas oscuras.

El rubio no pudo evitar que un dejo de incomodidad se colara en su pecho y sus ojos dorados neutros le miraron por unos segundos fríamente. Con molestia sus dedos palparon sin delicadeza alguna la notoria magulladura en uno de los labios hinchados del militar. Aquel había sido el último golpe que Envy le había propinado antes de que él llegara y le detuviera.

Envy había deseado tanto matarlo.

Le conocía y había estado más que eufórico con la idea de aplastarlo contra sus puños una y otra vez.

E incluso hasta algunos minutos antes, se había preparado para moler sus huesos.

Sabia que era lo que aquel humano deseaba

Lo que necesitaba tan desesperadamente

Roy Mustang

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No fue necesario utilizar demasiada fuerza para abrir las pesadas y descomunales puertas del recibidor del Padre, el chillido lastimoso para oídos mortales le hastió y supuso que aquello debía de ser una alarma dejada concienzudamente para el mismo.

La amplia habitación vacía se dejo observar a lo largo de su vista y solo en el centro y al final de la misma, escondido entre las sombras se encontraba el lugar exacto donde Padre se encontraba.

Innumerables cables de colores varios emergían de entre las sombras, haciendo juego entre los pliegues de ropa que bajaban hasta el suelo de madera lustrosa, a la vista en la plena luz de las lámparas, tan solo una parte del dorso de una mano humana era dejada a la vista, permaneciendo el resto de su cuerpo tras las sombras, refugiado en la oscuridad de las miradas curiosas.

Envy no avanzo a más allá de lo que era permitido. Un paso mas y sabia Padre se encargaría de recordarle, muy dolorosamente, cual era su lugar como homúnculo y cual el de él como su Padre.

Enterró una de sus rodillas en el suelo y muy en contra de lo que deseaba, bajo la cabeza, esperando a que Padre, se dignara a murmurar su nombre permitiéndole la palabra. Pasaron varios segundos, mas de los acostumbrados y aun con la cabeza gacha, Envy frunció las cejas.

Aquello solo significaba que Padre no deseaba intercambiar palabra alguna con su hijo.

Con el estomago lleno de bilis corrosiva el homúnculo se puso de pie y no hizo nada por disimular la mueca de desagrado que estaba dedicada enteramente para el Padre. Mas abrió sus ojos atónito, para luego entrecerrarlos con rabia al ver a no muchos pasos de él, pero si a prudente distancia a su mas querida hermana.

Los carnosos y oscuros labios de la homúnculo se curvaron en una sonrisa triunfal y cambio sus postura relajada, colocando una de sus manos en su generosa cadera incitando al homúnculo frente a ella a revelarse contra ambos.

¡Jodida fuera!

¡Claro que no lo haría!

Envy apretó los puños e hizo una muy forzada reverencia tanto para el Padre como para Lust, antes de girarse para salir por la misma puerta de la que había entrado. Sus dientes crujieron una vez afuera y murmuro un dejo interminable de maldiciones para la mujer.

Seguramente antes de que él fuese ahí, ella ya se había enterado de su pequeño altercado con Pride y se lo había comunicado a Padre.

Y por lo visto él estaba de acuerdo en las acciones del pequeño rubio de la familia.

El peliverde golpeo con violencia su puño contra la pared más cercana. La fuerza del impacto había desquebrajado una parte, casi convirtiéndola en polvo y otra mas le había dejado aprisionado el musculoso brazo. Respiraba agitadamente y sentía el violento movimiento en sus estomago retorciéndose una y otra vez por los jugos de la bilis.

¡Maldito bastado de enano!

Ni siquiera después de muerto, dejaba de joderle la vida.

Pues su tiempo como primogénito favorito

Había terminado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Calidas y muy brillantes como de cristal

Así le parecían las lágrimas calladas que una a una salían débilmente de los ojos abiertos del militar. Lo vio apretar los labios y tragarse un sonoro gemido doloroso, muy ajeno a lo que su cuerpo maltratado sentía. Aquel pertenecía más bien, a la afluencia incesante de sentimientos, recuerdos y pensamientos que lo llenaban y que fluían bajando delicadamente de sus ojos como lagrimas.

Pride gruño sin poder evitarlo

Pues le miraba a él y al mismo tiempo no era la persona que el pelinegro observaba.

Contuvo sus sentimientos y volvió a tocarle con sus dedos helados, retiro las lagrimas con lentitud y gentileza. Viendo entonces como los ojos oscuros del hombre se clavaban en sus iris doradas. Parecía que lo estudiaba e intentaba descubrir, como es que había terminado ahí con él o al menos eso fue lo que el rubio pensó.

Pero supo que había sido todo lo contrario, cuando nuevamente sus ojos derramaron gruesas lagrimas.

Pride sintió entonces las calidas yemas de los dedos del mayor sobre su rostro. Solo un pequeño fruncimiento de cejas denotaba el esfuerzo que aquello le había producido, al levantar el brazo que mas había sido lastimado, tan solo para tocarle. Se dejo tocar e incluso no protesto cuando aquella mano jalo sin intención de hacerlo algunos de sus cabellos rubios de su flequillo.

Solo hasta que el humano estuvo satisfecho de comprobar su ser, los ojos azules del mismo dejaron de contemplar su rostro, bajando tal vez por su cuello, reconociendo sus hombros, viendo intrigados sus ropas oscuras. Pero fue mas claro el dejo de dolor en sus pupilas cuando estas, siguieron en silencio los numerosos tatuajes rojos impresos en su piel y no pudo evitar contener la respiración cuando su mirada azul se detuvo justo ahí.

En su brazo derecho medio enguantado, donde el círculo oscuro no podía borrarse con tan solo parpadear varias veces.

El circulo osaburos

El sello, el símbolo y la marca del homúnculo.

Roy dejo caer entonces su mano, quedando muerta sobre la cama y esta vez si que no pudo evitar soltar el gemido que hasta momentos antes había sido un cruel nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. El leve brillo de esperanza se había borrado de sus pupilas azules y cerró sus ojos dolido al saber que, sus breves deseos no podían ser cumplidos y de un momento a otro, una nueva lágrima escaparía de sus parpados cerrados.

— Edward… — soltó al fin, como un suspiro agudo y sangrante.

Pero Edward, ya no se encontraba más ahí.

Silenciosas y calidas, imposibles de evitar dolorosas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar tensarse, cuando los tersos labios del rubio intercambiaron los papeles con sus dedos y fueron esos mismos los que desaparecieron las lágrimas de sus pómulos. La traviesa lengua húmeda lamió la piel y se relamió los labios llenos de aquel líquido salado mientras se alejaba del militar a una distancia prudente. Le sonrió con soberbia antes de afianzar entre sus manos el rostro dolorido del mayor, obligándole a verle.

Deleitándose con su mirada azulada.

— Pride… — le susurro acercando su rostro al del moreno — Soy Pride —

El cerebro de Roy entonces proceso la información dada y tembló. Era uno más de aquellos, un homúnculo que llevaba el apelativo de un pecado capital. Un homúnculo creado sin duda alguna por aquel que ellos llamaban Padre.

Hikari no Honenhaimed

— Y de ahora en delante — contrario a lo que había creído el pelinegro en lugar de tensarse se estaba relajando mientras sentía el calido aliento del homúnculo contra su rostro — Tus ojos en mi solo se fijaran —

Termino el homúnculo de hablar y al mismo tiempo sus labios se posaron sobre los suaves y semiabiertos del pelinegro. Sentía la misma calidez, justo igual a la primera vez que los había probado, pero esta vez, le parecieron más dóciles y deliciosos. Puesto que, aunque al principio el mayor se había quedado casi estupefacto, ahora era él quien presionaba con mayor ímpetu sus labios e incluso le había lamido los mismos demandándole acceso.

Y definitivamente el que ahora el pelinegro le correspondiera aquel gesto.

Era sencillamente perfecto…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Continúa…**

_"Las estrellas lloran por mi, gotas que se pierden en el mar"_

_N de BY: _Oh! Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que escribí el ultimo capitulo, una enorme disculpa :risitas nerviosas: No sabia como continuar! Eso y que de pronto se me borro la historia, pero de la cabeza xD, me he puesto a pensar y he recordado cosas vagas pero concisas. Me pondré a trabajar en ello para el próximo capitulo! Este capitulo también ha sido algo difícil y no me ha quedado como deseaba, pues su primer escrito se me perdió de donde lo tenia y las demás ocasiones fue retipeado mientras trataba de recordad que es lo que sucedía :Suspiro largo: Un saludo y una agradecimiento a todas aquellas personitas lindas que siguen el fic! Y dejan o no su review, pero que me leen que es lo que cuenta!

Besos Oscuros para todos!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sadistic Eyes**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** FullMetal Alchemist. Que le pertenece a la Vaca de los calzonzotes blancos!

**Pareja:** Roy x Pride-Ed, Roy x Ed.  
**Categoría:** Angst, Yaoi (Momentos de Chico con Chico y si esto no te agrada. Lastima, Te me jodes!! ¬ ¬ )

**Justificación: **En si toda la historia esta basada (un poco o tal vez ni eso…) en el videojuego Chino, Blue Brids Ilusion!. Las demás incoherencias y jaladas son totalmente… Mías!!!

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo

"**Los recuerdos no son mas que. Una_ dolorosa_ ilusión"**

oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-oo-o-

**7.- Lágrimas**

Cerró la puerta suavemente tras de él y se recargo levemente sobre la misma, apenas tocándola con su menuda espalda. Sus labios aun hormigueaban despacio y tal vez por la extraña, pero agradable sensación, pasó su húmeda lengua por la fina comisura de su labio hinchado.

Roy Mustang le había besado.

Le había besado con un hambre salvaje, que había terminado aquel beso con una mordida no muy fuerte en su labio inferior. No llego a sangrarle, pero la fuerte coloración roja de la piel, fue suficiente para hacer que el pelinegro rompiera todo contacto con el rubio.

Tan rápido y silencioso como todo había empezado.

Muy pronto, con movimientos inesperado para una persona que suponía, estaba herida de gravedad, pero que ya no peligraba como los primeros días, su vida. Aunque si que debían de dolerle las heridas, tanto o mas que la misma muerte.

A regañadientes Pride había aceptado bajarse de encima de él, lamentando el que retirara sus largos dedos tibios de su espalda baja y había tenido que desenredar los suyos del firme agarre que tenía sobre su cuello de donde se sostenía para hacer mas profundo el contacto entre sus labios.

No había podido evitar el echársele encima, cuando muy y apenas se habían rozado sus labios y mucho menos, el recorrerle los músculos firmemente vendados del pecho desnudo con sus finos dedos fríos de su mano enguantada de lycra negra, cuando le había permitido disfrutar de su boca cálida y que decir del fuego liquido de su saliva, cuando le inundo la boca impregnándola de su sabor.

Sencillamente había sido delicioso…

Más todo había terminado tan repentinamente con su impasible y frío rechazo

Él había vuelto a susurrarlo

Aquel maldito nombre

Edward

Edward

¿Quién mierdas era Edward?

Pride apretó los dientes molesto. Era obvio que él se lo recordaba al pelinegro y por lo visto, continuamente. Debía saber quien era ese tal Edward y que tenia con Mustang y algo así no lo sabría si volvía a salirse de aquella habitación cada vez que el mayor murmurara aquel nombre.

Pero…

También estaba conciente de que, su humor no seria nada agradable si una vez más Roy lo volvía a llamar con aquel nombre. Pride suspiro, lo mejor que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era retirarse, tal vez y un poco de aire fresco le ayudaría a serenarse aunque fuese un poco.

Aun con los ojos cerrados giro suavemente sobre sus talones y camino despacio en la felpuda alfombra que cubría en un rectángulo parco casi la totalidad del pasillo. La rugosa tela le hacia cosquillas agradables en sus talones y dedos de los pies casi desnudos. Pride dibujo inconscientemente una sonrisa en sus labios, disfrutando de aquello por breves momentos.

Mas se detuvo del todo, alguien le estaba mirando.

Con una desesperante lentitud se dio su tiempo para abrir sus ojos ambarinos y su mirada habitualmente neutra se postro entonces, sobre la violeta gatuna de su querida hermana. Ahí estaba frente a él su cuerpo curveado peligrosamente, enfundado en su tradicional vestido negro entallado y suelto en llamativos pliegues donde iniciaban sus botines preciados.

Reposaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en una de sus piernas ligeramente doblada, sacando con ello la mejor vista de cada parte generosa de su cuerpo, aunque resaltando más los rellenos pechos apenas contenidos en el espléndido escote que casi hasta las dos ultimas costillas bajaban.

Una uña larga juguetona recorría una y otra vez el sello Osaburos que descendía hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, mientras sonreía sensualmente curvando sus carnosos labios oscuros.

— Ya había pensado en entrar e interrumpirlos — soltó Lust alejando su mano delgada que hasta momentos antes había estado posada sobre su estrecha cintura, dedicándose entonces a llevarla hacia su flequillo largo, donde sujetando algunos de sus cabellos, los lanzo al aire y dejo que se acomodaran junto al resto de su cabello negro largo y ondulado.

— Pero fue mejor el que tú hayas salido por tu propio pie — de la sensual sonrisa, solo quedo una mueca socarrona adornando su rostro.

— Y lo que voy a decirte ahora, no va a gustarte en lo absoluto — la sonrisa de la homúnculo se acrecentó al notar como levemente el rostro impasible del rubio, se transformaba a una mas viva, cuando imperceptiblemente el ceño de Pride frunció las cejas — Padre nos llama —

Y ciertamente, Lust tenía razón.

Aquello completamente le desagradaba.

No le quedo más que seguirla en silencio cuando esta le había dado la espalda y comenzaba a alejarse por el pasillo, el sonido seco que los puntiagudos y finísimos tacos de sus botas era sofocado por la blandura de la alfombra.

Padre les había mandado llamar

Y ahora ¿Qué querría?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La puerta chirreaba ruidosamente, tal vez por la falta de aceite o bien, por el poco uso que últimamente se le daba. Por un momento había pensado que se encontraría con la misma bajo llave, mas ahora veía que se encontraba más que abierta para cualquiera que quisiera adentrarse a la habitación que resguardaba.

Aunque debía suponer también que aquel pequeño privilegio lo tenían únicamente aquellos que integraban el mediano escuadrón que el General de Brigada Roy Mustang comandaba.

La puerta se cerro sonoramente tras de él aunque con suavidad. Él podía disfrutar de ese privilegio, no solo por los años que el General lo conocía y que además trabajara su hermano junto a mismo. Sino porque, el mismo Alphonse se había convertido ya no tan recientemente en un integrante del escuadrón de Mustang.

Los enormes ventanales descubiertos de cortina alguna dejaban pasar la totalidad de los calidos rayos matutinos. Alumbrándolo todo sin necesidad alguna de la iluminación artificial. La habitación se encontraba igual a como su dueño la había dejado semanas atrás. No había polvo alguno en los muebles, mas todo se hallaba en su mismo lugar.

El papeleo pendiente se encontraba sobre la esquina derecha del escritorio. Los cojines del sillón de cuero estaban arrugados, denotando que alguien se había sentado en aquel sitio. Barias bolitas de papel arrugadas no habían caído precisamente en el cesto y la taza favorita del General se encontraba ahí sobre el portavasos gris, aun media llena de café viejo y frío.

Al se adentro entonces en la enorme oficina. Acercándose al imponente escritorio en medio de todo, donde solamente la fina silla tapizada en cuero se erguía frente a él. Caminó alrededor del escritorio hasta quedar frente a la silla, tocándola apenas con sus dedos largos.

— Esta es la silla de Roy — murmuro bajito, afianzando el agarre de sus dedos por el respaldo, girándola despacio hasta donde estaba él.

Casi como si hiciera algo prohibido, se sentó en ella despacio y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras el giro automático del asiento lo llevaba a quedar al frente del escritorio, dejando a su vista un ángulo profundo de la oficina completa.

Al suspiro, la silla se sentía calida, tibia, como si alguien hasta momentos antes hubiese estado sentado ahí. Un aroma inundo todos sus sentidos. Una exótica colonia de madera y tierra seca, unido con el característico olor del fuego vivo.

El aroma de Roy

— Parece como si nunca te hubieses ido —

Murmuró abriendo un poco sus ojos, notando levemente tres portarretratos en el escritorio. Se acerco a ellos y fue entonces cuando pudo ver las tres fotografías que los vidrios celosamente entre aquellos portarretratos protegían. La primera no pudo más que arrancarle una mueca de nostalgia a sus delicadas facciones. En ella podía observarse a un muy joven Mustang serio y escueto, completamente distinto al sonriente Hunges que divertido posaba mostrando un no muy formal saludo militar.

La segunda se trataba de una foto larga donde todos los subordinados de Mustang, algunos con una tenue sonrisa o la mas seria de las caras como la Teniente Hakwey posaban alrededor del entonces coronel que imponente en el centro de la misma fijamente hacia el frente miraba.

La tercera de ellas fue la que mas llamo su atención.

No esperaba que el General aquella fotografía tuviera.

La tomo entre sus dedos y sin pensarlo siquiera termino junto con ella recargado contra el respaldo cómodo de la silla de cuero. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente, en aquel retrato únicamente los dos hermanos Elrics aparecían.

Ed como siempre, portando aquella sonrisa altanera y Alphonse a su lado mirando a su hermano avergonzado, pues este le había puesto una de sus manos en la cabeza, intentando que se viera más pequeño de lo que en realidad era.

Aquella la había tomado juguetona Winrly, el día en que, tras una ceremonia sencilla el Fluher había ascendido a Edward al grado de coronel.

Al para ese entonces, ni siquiera había pensado en alistarse a el siguiente examen de Alquimistas Estatales que, meses después pasaría sin problema alguno y que le dejaría, trabajar al lado de su hermano, quien extrañamente había rechazado el convertirse en asistente del mismísimo King Braley y pidió quedarse aun bajo el mando del General de Brigada Roy Mustag.

Y secretamente, Alphonse había rogado por que su instructor y tutor alquimista fuese el mismo Mustang.

Al sonrió, al parecer su vieja amiga le había regalado aquella copia al General y no dudaba que los demás tuviesen una también. El mismo Edward atesoraba aquella imagen, finalmente a comparación de Alphonse, Edward estaba más ALTO.

Al sonto una pequeña risa al recordarlo y volvió a observarla con cariño. En aquella foto podía apreciarse en afecto y confianza ciega que ambos hermanos mutuamente se proferían. Al estaría ahí por siempre para Edward y Edward estaría ahí para él. Y se lo había demostrado claramente en aquella ocasión.

_— No entiendo porque te molestas tanto— siseo Ed — Siempre hemos sabido que el General deja todo el papeleo de lado por dos cosas: por flojera o por alguna mujer — _

_Sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que acababa de decir, Edward tan solo se giro, acomodando el papeleo que había dejado el General pendiente y que ahora, recaía en sus manos terminar de firmar y mandar repartir. Eran simples peticiones sencillas o memos que no interferían mucho en sus grados menores militares._

_Ed hizo dos pilas iguales y aunque tenia el ceño fruncido en una mueca de aburrimiento por las tareas que debían realizar hasta terminar su turno, no dudo en dibujar una sonrisa despreocupada en sus labios cuando se giro hacia Al, pasándole su parte del trabajo que le tocaba._

_— Pero aun así no entiendo — Le dejo los papeles a un lado de su pequeño escritorio frente al suyo. Aquella tarde el General había recibido una cariñosa llamada y había salido rápidamente para agradecer también atentamente a quien se la había hecho _

_No hacia falta decir que la llamada había sido recibida por error en la línea telefónica correspondiente para el Mayor Eric y que había tenido que avisar personalmente al General para luego pasarla de mala gana al intercomunicador._

_Durante la casi hora que había durado la llamada, antes de que el General saliera de su oficina, Alphonse se había margado el tiempo y a regañadientes cumplía con su labor. A Ed le había extrañado, pero no le había sido posible comentarle nada a su hermano hasta que estuvieron completamente solos en la oficina compartida._

_— ¿Por qué te molesta Al? —preguntó Ed viéndolo con una ceja alzada al notar la rabia apenas contenida de su hermano que apretaba fuertemente sus puños cerrados._

_— ¡Porque estoy enamorado del General! — Casi lo gritó tomando los papeles entre sus manos y sin ningún arrepentimiento alguno los tiro lejos desperdigándolos en el suelo — ¡Por eso me molesta! —_

_Edward lo miro atónito por breves segundos y después sonrió complaciente al comprenderlo. Pudo ver como su pequeño hermano se sonrojaba hasta las orejas mientras negaba una y otra vez lo que acababa de decir._

_— No creo que llegue a gustarle, es decir, el General tiene gustos muy exigentes — murmuró dolido Al, recordando las bellezas féminas que el alquimista de fuego gustaba llevar a todo lado del brazo. _

_Una siempre más apetitosa y sexy que la anterior._

_— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Aru? ¡Eres una dura competencia para cualquiera de ellas! — Soltó Edward animándolo y reprendiéndolo al mismo tiempo sujetándole fuertemente de las mejillas por menospreciarse —¡Todos dicen siempre que eres muy mono! —_

_— Es que aun así yo creo que no debería de… — Edward inmediatamente le interrumpió._

_— ¡Vamos Al! — lo animo el mayor de los rubios apresándolo cariñosamente de los pequeños hombros — ¡Puedes decírselo!. No tengas miedo, estoy seguro que el bastard…— Ed no completo su clásico insulto hacia Mustang al ver la mala cara que le dedicaba Alphonse y de inmediato se corrigió — Quiero decir, el General no te rechazara —_

_— ¿En verdad lo crees hermano? — pregunto aun algo cohibido y sonrojado el cobrizo._

_— Por supuesto, incluso hasta puedo apostar por ello — le aseguro Ed mostrándole una de sus sonrisas mas socarronas y traviesas que tenia._

Y sabia que su hermano podía tener razón en todo ello, después de todo, era política de Edward jamás apostar hasta estar seguro de ganar totalmente el juego.

Lamentablemente, el día en que se había decidido a confesar sus sentimientos al militar habían sido sorprendidos con el secuestro de Edward y de ahí en delante los días se volcaron en una búsqueda exhaustiva del rubio alquimista por el pelinegro de la flama. Búsqueda que termino en una emboscada de la cual únicamente había sido rescatado con nada más que un delicado soplo de vida el mismo Alphonse.

El fino marco se deslizo de sus dedos cuando los mismos dejaron de afianzar la madera tenuemente. Un sonido seco y luego el crujido de ropas antes del golpe no muy violento de su cuerpo dejado caer de la misma manera sobre el escritorio.

Ese día se cumplía ya mes y medio.

El tiempo limite que el mismo Fluher había decretado para terminar con la búsqueda del coronel Elric y el General de Brigada Mustang. Y si las ultimas horas del día llegaban sin noticia alguna de ambos. Serian simplemente declarados muertos y al igual que la tumba vacía de su hermano, el mausoleo dedicado exclusivamente a los militares destacados y caídos en acción, contendrían ahora también un conmemorativo sepulcro propio para el militar de fuego.

Edward no podía estar muerto.

Sin poder evitarlo, Al comenzó a temblar e hipar ante la idea. El penetrante aroma a fuego aun presente en aquella oficina le humedeció los ojos y de un momento a otro, gruesas lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a bajar por sus infantiles mejillas.

Y su adorado General tampoco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El viento caliente le golpeo la cara con fuerza, mas no importaba. Estaba otra vez afuera, lejos de esa mansión que para él no era más que una espantosa mazmorra. Tal vez tuviese todos los lujos que los humanos deseaban, pero para él no eran más que cosas innecesarias. Andar por ahí, de cuidad a cuidad y cambiando continuamente de lugar, era lo suyo.

Por eso y aunque estuviese mas que encabronado con Padre, no se rehusaría de ir a donde le mandase. Cualquier lugar era bueno, siempre y cuando no tuviese más de cuatro paredes impidiéndole andar.

Lust, Gluttony y por supuesto Pride lo acompañaban.

Tenían una misión sencilla o más bien, él la tenia y los otros tres, solo eran sus refuerzos por si lo necesitaba. Iría de incubierto y gracias a sus habilidades de homúnculo, se adentraría en las bases de la milicia central. Aunque tuvieran de su lado a Wrath en el ejército, ni con toda su autoridad como superior de los mismos, podría sacarles con facilidad algún plan oculto o sospecha que estos tuvieran sobre ellos.

Traidores, siempre y donde quiera los había.

Padre lo sabía y ese día, era el último para la búsqueda de su "nuevo" hermano y el General que este guardaba, terminara.

Solo tenia que buscar la información y llevársela a Padre, luego el decidiría que hacer al respecto. Solo esperaba que, no todo fuese tan simple como Padre deseaba. Algo de diversión y matar a una docena o tal vez mas, el coraje le menguarían.

O aun mejor…

Podría poner a prueba al pequeño rubio hermanito suyo, así al menos sabría que técnicas o habilidades diferentes las suyas o a las de los demás poseía. Tal vez y podría ganarle con su excesiva fuerza y su rapidez innata y si la suerte no estaba de su lado, confiaría que la metódica Lust, le detuviera antes de matarlo.

Envy no moriría, nunca y mucho menos a manos de alguno de sus hermanos.

Padre aun lo consideraba como uno de sus pecados indispensables y estaba seguro, muy seguro que de las mismas garras de la muerte lo rescataría de ser necesario. Algo parecido había hecho con el enano de acero, negándole la muerte y convirtiéndolo en un homúnculo.

O simplemente quiso joderle más la vida si es que eso se podía.

¡Que más daba!

Arrojo los cortos cabellos verdes de su fleco hacia atrás y con sus ojos violetas recorrió silenciosamente a cada uno de sus hermanos, antes de girar el rostro notando a una considerable distancia la imponente construcción del Cuartel General.

Sonrió socarronamente, incluso mostrando sus afilados colmillos al hacerlo y solo basto que recordara casi exactamente todos los rasgos físicos de una persona en común, para que una interminable series de mutaciones en una velocidad increíblemente rápida, desfiguraran su rostro, cabellos y cuerpo quedando una persona diferente mas con la ropa que Envy portaba frente a los ojos de los homúnculos.

Fue un brillo débil, pero Envy pudo notar como las pupilas doradas de Pride con interés lo notaban y entonces, con un dejo de torpeza poco común en él siseo como dolido.

— Se me ha olvidado cambiar las ropas —

Cerró los ojos y se concentro, el color exacto, las barras y estrellas correspondientes y su ropa oscura y diminuta cambio drásticamente a una más pesada y conservadora. Escondiendo de las miradas curiosas las bien formadas curvas de la chica que, por lo regular y no decir siempre, se transformaba el homúnculo. Un breve toque en la garganta y la misma voz transformada.

La pose firme para luego, levantar la mano formando un perfecto arco marcando el formal saludo marcial.

— Teniente Maria Ross, presentándose —

Lust solo rodó los ojos y bufo fastidiada. Gluttony tan solo le miro con uno de sus dedos regordetes apoyados sobre el labio inferior que babeaba, tal vez de aquella manera Envy dejaría que lo mordiera como siempre le pedía y Pride, el simplemente lo ignoro como siempre.

— Es interesante no crees, en realidad no creo que sepas aun todo lo que eres capaz de hacer con las habilidades que poseas y mucho menos sabes cuales son —

Ni Lust ni Gluttony movieron la boca, ambos sabían de sobra para quien era la provocación.

— Deberías de practicar un poco mientras no estoy, un imitador mas en la familia no estaría mal — Le provoco Envy, mas no aguardo para ver su reacción, con paso lento y mientras se alejaba hacia el Cuartel agitando una mano al viento termino —Seria mejor que seguir siendo un niño mimado de papa —

Pride lo miro con sus ojos dorados inertes, centellantes por una pequeña y nociva cólera que no deseaba en realidad ser mostraba. Y solo por esa vez, se permitió chasquear la lengua irritado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**TBC… **

**"Hasta mañana, Always be mine"**

_N de BY: _Oh! Besos Oscuros y Húmedos para todos!!


End file.
